idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 4 is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Summary Official Solicitation Sonic comes across a town under attack from the biggest Badnik force he's ever seen. Luckily, help is on the way from his old friend Blaze, as well as a new hero! Get ready for the debut of Tangle!https://www.newsarama.com/38304-idw-publishing-april-2018-solicitations.html Synopsis Sonic arrives at a hilltop town besieged by a giant Buzz Bomber dropping a continuous barrage of Badniks upon it. Concerned, Sonic considers that whoever is organizing the Badniks is really stepping up their game, and hopes he is not too late to help. Assessing the situation, Sonic realizes that it will be difficult for him to fight off such a large organized force on his own, and reconsiders if he should have rejoined the Resistance. As Sonic enters the town, he encounters local militia members fighting holding off the Egg Pawn. He reasons that if the Resistance is not already there and he was with the Resistance, no one would have ever known about the attack. He dismisses the thought, recognizing that he does not have time to second guess his actions before noticing that another combatant is already on the scene. A young female lemur is fighting a squad of Egg Pawns using her long prehensile tail. She entwines several in its grasp then tugs it to smash the Badniks together causing them to explode. Her tail singed, she alternates between pain and triumph. Smashed but still functional, an Egg Pawn attempts to shoot from behind, but Sonic smashes it, warning her to watch her back. The lemur turns around in surprise, thanking Sonic. The lemur welcomes Sonic to her hometown, asking forgiveness for the current robot problem like a polite hostess. Sonic slyly asks, "What robot problem?" as the pair casually fight off the Egg Pawns. The lemur tells Sonic that he is sweet not to notice, and comments on how he seems to be a natural at this. Sonic agrees, and the pair shake hands (hand and prehensile tail more specifically), introducing themselves to one another. Introducing himself as Sonic the Hedgehog, the lemur introduces herself as Tangle, and states coolly that she always wanted to me him. Sonic is charmed to meet her, and Tangle responds likewise. Tangle relays to Sonic that she has been repelling the odd raid for a while now, but nothing like this. She wraps up a few Badniks in he tail and shouts "Pull!" hurling them in the air like clay pigeons for Sonic to smash. Sonic confirms that the gangs of Badniks are becoming more organized and that he is currently looking into it. The pair stop in their tracks as they spot a new wave of Badniks approaches, including a huge, heavily armed Moto bug. An Egg Pawn atop the tank opens fire with a turret mowing down several of its allies in attempts to fell our heroes who manage to safely vault out of the line of fire. A second giant Motobug busts in through a wall behind them, as Badniks surround them on all sides. Somewhat tense and nervous, Tangle asks Sonic if he is merely the Resistance's advance guard. Sonic replies that they are likely tied up somewhere else with a similar situation and are likely not coming to help. She resolves to split them 50/50, not willing to go down without a fight. Sonic agrees to the plan, teasingly adding the condition of her being able to keep up with him. Suddenly, a cyclone of fire erupts, incinerating several Egg Pawns. As it dissipates, the form of Blaze is revealed as she turns to face Sonic and Tangle. Sonic is overjoyed to see her, and Tangle is lost in amazement. Sonic enthusiastically greets Blaze, waving vigorously to her. Tangle remains agape as Sonic runs over to greet Blaze who assumes that she just torched Eggman's robots. Sonic confirms her assumption and asks her to help the town which is currently in peril, if she did not mind. She agrees, stating that it would be her pleasure to lend her assistance. Sonic gives an approving thumbs up as Tangle continues to look on in confusion. Blaze takes off smashing and burning numerous Egg Pawns. Sonic runs off in the opposite direction to handle the other Motobug, while Tangle remains frozen in shock. However, seeing Blaze's actions, she shakes it off and takes the Egg Pawn manning the tank turret out. She then redirects the turret to shoot the Motobug in its own head, disabling it. She then uses her tail to snap off one of its claws, flinging it into the other and destroying it. Sonic slides away, managing to avoid the Motobug's final attack, as the three coordinate to wipe out the remaining Egg Pawns. Blaze feels that the three of them are not enough to win the day, even with the town's militia assisting them. The Badniks are replenishing their ranks too quickly to overcome. Tangle points out that they are coming from the battleship looming overhead, and Sonic adds that it is a lot beefier than the Blowfish Transporter, he and Amy took out previously. Sonic asks if Blaze can take it out, but it is out of her range. Having just met, Tangle bashfully offers to use her tail to fling them up to it. Using her tail like a giant sling shot, Tangle launches Sonic and Blaze high into the air. Sonic spins and Blaze throws him with fiery force into the open launch bay of the ship. Sonic lands within the ship with a mischievous grin and commences to wreck it. Using her pyrokinesis, Blaze blasts the failing ship with a powerful fire attack, finishing it off. As she uses her abilities to safely float back to the ground, Blaze is greeted by Tangle praising her amazing powers. Tangle then shows concern for Sonic's well being. Blaze seems unconcerned stating that he will be fine jus before Sonic comes bouncing down and lands dizzy and stunned and shakily expresses how much fun that was. Tangle helps Sonic to his feet asking if his life is always so exciting. Sonic assures her that it is as long as he can help it. Sonic introduced Tangle and Blaze to one another, Tangle as a local and Blaze as a Princess from the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Once again taken back by this revelation, Tangle happily thanks her highness for helping to save her home. Blaze tells Tangle that she is welcome and to just refer to her as Blaze without the formalities. Sonic flirtatiously asks Blaze what brings her to his world, and Blaze reveals that the Sol Emeralds spoke of a terrible event about to transpire in his world. Sonic jokes that she is about 7 months too late and described how he was captured by Dr. Eggman, but eventually escaped and defeated him. Tangle interjects that if the Badniks are becoming more organized that perhaps something even worse is on its way and that is why the Sol Emeralds warned Blaze. Blaze agrees that the Sol Emeralds would not have done so without good reason. Blaze resolves to stay in Sonic's world until that reason becomes clear and Sonic applauds Blaze, knowing he can always count on her. Blaze offers to use her powers to help quell the fires around the town, and Tangle excitedly offers to lead her the about the town. Blaze leaves Sonic to find the ringleader behind everything and Tangle thanks him for his help. Sonic needs a breather and rests for a brief moment before heading off to find more clues. Elsewhere a mother is shown in the streets telling her young son that it is getting late and that it is time to come inside. Crying, the boy protests that his wagon is broken and that he cannot carry it inside. Peaking through the blinds from a nearby building, a somewhat disheveled Dr. Eggman looks on. He promises that very soon he will fix his little red wagon, that he will fix everything. Key Events *Sonic arrives in another village under attack by Eggman's robots, and teams up with local resident Tangle the Lemur to fend them off. *Blaze arrives from her dimension to help Sonic and Tangle out, due to the Sol Emeralds detecting danger on the horizon. *After dealing with the robots, Blaze and Tangle head off to put out flames in the village, while Sonic continues searching for the mysterious figure behind the attacks. *Dr. Eggman is revealed to he hiding out in a house in an unspecified town. Quotes Sonic: “Right, so, introductions! Blaze, this is Tangle. She’s a local. Tangle, this is Blaze. She’s a princess from another dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. They’re like Chaos Emeralds. Only fiery.” Dr. Eggman: “Oh-ho-ho...don’t worry, little one. I’ll fix your little red wagon. Soon, I’ll be fixing everything! Variant Cover Gallery Retail Incentive Covers Sonic 4 RI-A.jpg| Retail Incentive A S-l225.jpg| Retail Incentive B Other Variant Covers File:IDW Sonic 4 2nd Print.jpg| Second Printing File:Sonic 4 Virgin Cover.jpg| Box Set - Virgin Variant File:SEGA Shop Bundle RE Cover.jpg| SEGA Shop Bundle Background Information *The actual story is unnamed in the issue itself. The title comes from the graphic novel volume in which it’s reprinted. *Cover A is the fourth in a series of four connecting covers by artist Tyson Hesse. *This issue is the only one of the first four issues whose second print variant consists of completely new artwork. Cameos & References *Sonic mentions that Eggman locked him up and took over the world, before his friends broke him out, referring to the beginning of Sonic Forces. **Sonic tells Blaze that she was “about seven months too late” to help prevent Eggman’s takeover. In the game, Sonic was said to have been imprisoned for six months before his escape, implying that at least another month has passed since that event. External Links Category:Real World Perspective Category:April releases Category:2018 releases Category:Sonic the Hedgehog issues